Not your Fault
by kurohana-chan3
Summary: Archie's trying to convince Atlanta. Would she listen? Doors separate the two best friends. Can Archie break down the barriers and reach out to her? If only Theresa was around, Archie would not have to get involved with her problems.


**Hi there!** I'm back after so long and I'll be gone soon after this story is published. I feel so alive after writing this. Months of intensive studying is depressing and I know I got one and a half months before my final examinations! Do read and review, oh, and have a nice day/night(it's evening here in Singapore).  
>"If you want the rainbow, you got to put up with the rain" ~Dolly Parton<br>Smile always people :D

Oneshot, revolving around Archie and Atlanta. I used lyrics from Avril Lavigne's Darlin. Super nice.

I do not own CotT or the song, so yeah. Enjoy(:

* * *

><p>"Atlanta, you can't lock yourself in your room forever!" Archie called our, knocking on his best friend's door.<p>

"Yes I can!" Atlanta answered from the other side of the door that separated the two best friends. "And you can't break open the door unless you want Athena to kill you!"

The heroes had returned from their battle with Theresa's 'phantom self'. Everyone came home tired, especially Theresa who had Herry carry her to bed as she fell asleep on the sofa. Jay, Neil and Odie headed to the kitchen to grab some food to eat. Atlanta on the other hand was having her own problems. Without Theresa, Archie was the next best person who could comfort her.

Archie sighed. "What happens if you get hungry?"

"I won't!"

"What if you need to use the bathroom?"

"I won't!"

"Come on Atlanta! It wasn't your fault Theresa ended up losing her powers," Archie punched the door.

"Tell that to Jay," Atlanta sniffed. "I'm such a bad best friend. I wasn't there when she needed me the most…"

"Neither is your sock puppet," Archie said.

Atlanta started wailing when she realised that her sock puppet was missing. "Give it back Archie…"

"How can I give it back if you won't open the door?"

"You're so mean Archie!" Atlanta screamed.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should do nothing?" Herry asked.<p>

"Archie can handle her," Odie replied. "Besides, how much trouble can they cause?"

"They almost blew up the kitchen during one of their fights, remember? Jay said.

"Man, not only did Athena explode, she grounded them for two weeks!" Neil added.

The four of them laughed. They headed for the door and stopped to look at Archie who was still banging on Atlanta's door.

"Let's go guys. Athena's here to keep them under control," Jay smiled, and they left the Brownstone to run errands for Athena.

"Oh, since we're stopping by the mall, can I—"

"No!" Herry, Jay and Odie said in unison.

"Aww…"

* * *

><p>"Give it back Archie…" Atlanta choked on her tears.<p>

"Open the door then," Archie said.

Atlanta hesitated. Soon, the door opened with a click. The gap was only big enough for the sock puppet to go through. Archie handed over the sock puppet. Once he saw a hand take the toy, he took the opportunity to push open the door. Atlanta could not resist. She screamed and ran into her closet, closing the doors behind her.

"Atlanta, get out of the closet!" Archie ordered. He tried to force the door open, but it would not budge.

"No!" Atlanta cried.

_Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again  
><em>_Start smiling  
><em>_I know you're trying real hard not to turn your head away  
><em>_Pretty darlin  
><em>_Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday_

Memories flooded Atlanta's mind. As a little girl, she used to hide in her closet whenever her father reprimanded her. She knew she was guilty for all the wrongs she had done and was afraid to face the music. Only when she heard her mother's voice would she come out of hiding.

Archie rested his forehead and a clenched fist on the doors. He was on the verge of admitting defeat. On the other side, Atlanta still held on tight to the doors. Her head tilted downwards as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Archie muttered.

"Why?"

"It's my fault," he replied. "I should have seen it coming too."

"Shut up," Atlanta gritted her teeth.

"Why should I?" Archie smirked. "A dork like me couldn't even save a friend. I am such a useless hero. I could not even reach out to you when you're hurt! However, I learned something. I wasn't alone. All seven of us, we battle Cronus together. We even share our feelings with each other; happiness, anger, sadness. You know that each and everyone of us will feel at fault when we are unable to protect each other – be it Odie, Herry and even Neil. We can never be totally prepared for the future, but we can be there for each other. Like waves, we can't stop the future from coming. We may fall from trying to, but there will always be a hand or two or even six to pick you up."

_And you're not the only one who's been through  
><em>_I've been there alone and now so are you  
><em>_I just want you to know, want you to know  
><em>_It's not your fault, it's not your fault_

"Archie," Atlanta interrupted.

Archie did not say a word. There was a long pause before Atlanta continued.

"I-it's pretty dark in here," Atlanta mumbled.

Archie tried to hold back his laughter. "Do you need a flashlight?" He asked.

"No, I need the sunlight."

"So you're ready to come out of your closet now?"

"Yeah," Atlanta said.

Archie stepped back as the doors slowly swung open to reveal his best friend, who was blushing slightly. He held out a hand to her, and helped her out of the closet. Archie then held Atlanta's face in his hands and wiped away her tears. Atlanta tried not to make eye contact as her face turned furiously red.

"You know," Archie said. "I may not be a superhero, but that doesn't mean I can't love you and make you smile everyday."

"What?" Atlanta's eyes met with his. She knew her purple-haired dork was being sincere to her.

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
><em>_Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
><em>_I wish you could be happy instead  
><em>_There's nothing else I can do  
><em>_But love you the best I can_

"What do you mean 'what'?" Can't I love my best friend?" Archie grinned.

Atlanta wrapped her arms around Archie, making him blush slightly. "Of course you can."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have broken down the 'walls' between us!" Archie said vainly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Atlanta broke away and shot an angry look at him.

"It means that I love you. AND I am awesome, because I did manage to get you out of your closet." Archie teased.

"Excuse me, I WILLINGLY got out of my own closet!" Atlanta folded her arms.

"Right, a dude like me convinced you to do so!"

"More like a dork…"

"Well, ain't that the reason why I am your best friend in the first place?"

Atlanta laughed and gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Admit it, I am amazing."

"What are you, another Neil?" Atlanta clenched her fist. Archie threw his hands in the air and smiled. Then, he rested them on Atlanta's shoulders.

"So, you wanna go for a run?"

"Sure," Atlanta grinned. "Race you to the park!"

"Hey, not fair! You got a head start!" Archie yelled, running after Atlanta who had darted out of her room.

The two of them ran out of the house and past Herry, Jay, Neil and Odie, who had just returned home from running errands.

"Aha! I told you they would end up chasing each other!" Neil proclaimed. "You guys owe me ten."


End file.
